Currently, in addition to a built-in earpiece, a mobile phone may also be connected to another audio output device such as a wired earphone, a Bluetooth earphone, and a loudspeaker stereo.
In the prior art, when a mobile phone receives user-entered indication information indicating that a new incoming call has been answered, the mobile phone first determines whether the mobile phone is currently connected to another audio output device different from an earpiece. If the mobile phone is connected to the another audio output device, the audio output device outputs a call voice signal; or if the mobile phone is not connected to the another audio output device, the earpiece of the mobile phone outputs a call voice signal.
It can be learned from the above that in the prior art, if it is determined that the mobile phone is connected to the another audio output device, the audio output device outputs the call voice signal, and the earpiece of the mobile phone does not output the call voice signal. When answering the call by using the earpiece of the mobile phone, a user hears no sound. In this case, the user may mistakenly consider that the call is abnormal, and hang up. Alternatively, a user first realizes that a wrong answering device is used to answer the call, and can hear a call sound normally only after changing the answering device, delivering undesired user experience.